pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InfestedHydralisk/How retarted are you?
Do not specify any anwsers on this page, thanks in advance. Its retarded. How's your score? Lord of all tyria 14:33, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :mine was 50% lulz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:35, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::I don't get the one with the plane. I must be rediculously retarded, 'mirite? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:36, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::ofc --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:37, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::I think you mean "retarted" there, Panic. :O --71.229 14:38, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Heywhathuh? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:47, 22 April 2008 (EDT) I did it <3 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:39, 22 April 2008 (EDT) You actually put alot of thought into that didn't you 71. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:44, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Burned out a belt somewhere. ): --71.229 14:46, 22 April 2008 (EDT)= I am gud at this. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:46, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :you rly are lolz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:46, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::I sent mine in. ~~ 15:23, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::kewl =P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:28, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::already send it yet? cuz i still dont have it yet --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:43, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Send my answers in, didn't use paint tho. Paint is for dumbasses. Brandnew pew pew me! ::::::Well it should have come from frvwfr2@aim.com... I can try again... ~~ 06:30, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Did you get it? ~~ 09:30, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::3 Cheers for least retarted so far! ~~ 20:08, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::lol. Am I going to have to do this so that atleast 1 person isn't partially retarded? :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:26, 24 April 2008 (EDT) paint ftw. Frans 06:49, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Sent in my attempt. Theres a typo in the pic, though. Buried with double R... You are, at least, partially retarded :) --84.24.206.123 10:36, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :i know, tyv =D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:43, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Omg, I couldn't spell that, I fail, deal with it qq. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:06, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Which part Did I get wrong? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:36, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Me too if u are answering... ~~ 21:38, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :My guess is the "Dot the I" one. ~~ 21:39, 3 May 2008 (EDT) (double EC) Oh I see. Bad question as that line hardly is an I. He attached the right answers to the email. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:42, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Ah, never saw a reply. ~~ 21:45, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::i did send a reply might wanna check 'unwanted' or however u call that section in english, as i recieved urs in that section tho --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:14, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::Oh yeah, I got it, I just never checked it. ~~ 08:21, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::thatswhy i didnt see ur mail at first =P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:59, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Whats all this 25% nonsense!? Or do you just not get my sense of humor :P --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 17:27, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :omg gtfo, i r very serious D:< --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:46, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::^ lolwut??? so what did I miss? --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 18:03, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::i send a reply with anwsers, u could check it there ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:14, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::it looked like I got everything right, thats why I asked :p --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 18:28, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::look closely at last question ^^ and see the difference ;) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:30, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I did put a dot on the i :3 --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 18:38, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::u failed, mwahahaha..i had it wrong at first aswell anyway >_> --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:41, 7 May 2008 (EDT) mmk my turn to fail, whad i get--19px'The'‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 16:59, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :havnt recieved anything else yet, could u resend pls? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:23, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::mmk--19px'The'‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 18:43, 28 May 2008 (EDT) en ik ben nog steeds geen mongool^^ Fox007 15:14, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :wel 3/4 ervan ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:22, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::zo nu en dan :D Fox007 16:05, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ups? '''NOTE: the questions are not part of the test and you don't need to edit them. tyvm.' Fox007 16:16, 4 June 2008 (EDT) I r retarted I await my retartedness. I even made a sock poopit email account so Infested can't sign me up to tooooo much gay porn. - 15:45, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :ANSWERS FAIL! - 15:56, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::no u fail to understand ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:06, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::No u. At least I made you GIVE CLEARER INSTRUCTIONS. - 16:12, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::no u fail --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:16, 4 June 2008 (EDT) 0% Cheater! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:22{GMT}12-06-MMVIII :he r very smart --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:26, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::MEH! You haven't check my pic yet QQ. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 17:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Haha Klum, shut up you quarter-of-a-retard! i didn't cheat:) most of em were logic[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] [[User talk:Close Impact|''talk]] 13:01, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::display, send again pls =P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:58, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Fine! Q_Q. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:07, 13 June 2008 (EDT) 25% woo woo, I missed the I one right grrr. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 04:13, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :I submit that the designer of this test doesn't know what an "i" is. - 06:39, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::Lul, i had it right, just read the dam thing over n over again xD [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']][[User talk:Close Impact|''talk]] 06:40, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::I disagree that the "correct" answer is correct. I don't think the common answer is correct either, but my answer, WAS DAMN WELL CORRECT. - 06:42, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I think I wont even try, such things just confuse me, e.g. the "i" bit, Im not a native english speaker so I have no clue either to make it an "i" or to put another dot ot top of the "i". :( --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:52, 14 June 2008 (EDT) its easy, and the author of this didn't make a mistake:) [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 08:51, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Yes they did, you just made the same mistake, but I'm not going to say it here or it would make the answer obvious and I would be being a dick. - 09:15, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::@ misery, the questions are not part of the concept lolz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:02, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::Firstly, there was no instruction to that effect when I took the test and you cannot say "It's just logical" because there is no logical basis to assume that they aren't considering what else IS included in the test and secondly, if that is the case I maintain there is NO correct answer to the question I got wrong. - 11:21, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :@ misery --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:42, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :: misery.. what did u do to that poor I? [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 13:52, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::No u Hydra. No u. - 15:17, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Misery, be friends with the "i". :) --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:17, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Noooooo... ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:12, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Dear Dont, ups --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:16, 13 July 2008 (EDT) hurry up i wanna know what i got. Ace(Talk) 21:54, 16 July 2008 (EDT)